Blood Sisters
In Tarots and "Fates" The Blood Sisters can foresee things in several ways (usually cards and cookies), but when doing this fore there own pleasure instead of amusing a guest, these methods include making voodoo dolls (usually to keep track of new arrivals, but sometimes to note an upcoming event that would make an interesting story to those who witness it later) in the style of the three "fates": *'Circulita' holds the card of the past (fitting, because she's short and "hard to get rid of"). When sewing dolls, she's equal to the "fate" that spins the thread-of-life, only Circulita already has threads and cloth pre-made, she just selects the colors, textures and thickness. *'Plateliette' holds the card of the present (fitting, because she's the long, persnickety one). When sewing dolls, she's equal to the "fate" that measures the thread-of-life, only Plateliette is fare more elaborate with it as she has to also determine the shapes of the cloth to make the dolls and possible coverings... she also chose the beads and buttons for effect. * Hemona holds the card of the future (fitting, because she's "blind as a mole" and relies on echos... history can repeat itself, you know). When sewing dolls, she's equal to the "fate" that cuts and places the thread-of-life, only Hemona needs help aiming the scissors (especially from Circulita... might've been symbolic for each end being a new beginning, if not so literal) and threading the needle, but can put the pieces together with amazing accuracy on her own. Her personality is harsh & cruel, when stealing secrets, she sucks out the victim's blood, if she does it long enough, it's like she can give a kiss of no soul. These soothsayers have no known relatives beyond seeing each other as "sisters"... however, Lucinda and King Julien both get a "vibe" that at least one of them (Hemona, most likely,) is related to Andy Fairfax, a con-artist bat they knew back on Madagascar. If that is true, then odds are their ability to tell someone's fortune started out as a sham before finding out how to obtain the power to see the timelines for real. Card Shark Lucinda realized two years ago that the "vampires" in the basement were really fruit bats (Although, according to Amy, they are also "dig-bats"). They discuss many things over tarot-cards and Chinese take-out, thus having the young duchess have her fortune told twice, first over the cards (C:"You were an outcast in your own eyes, even though you are from a well-respected heritage", P:"You done great things, yet it seems you have the sense of accomplishing nothing... that something, or someone is missing in your life", H:"Changes will be made for the better, as your old ways co-exist with the new"), and then though a fortune cookie... or rather, a misfortune cookie! (Hemona felt bad vibrations from the bile the moment the paper got out!) It said: Those Who Deceive Others Get Deceived Themselves... a doosey to get, when starting a vigilante career! Photos ---- Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Character Category:Mistress Phantom Pages